


Soft/Hard

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: Based on Jajs art piece.Regina and Emma go on a date. Basically smut with fluff.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Soft/Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft/Hard [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228920) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 



> I was so glad that I got partnered one more time with Jajs, I'm just IN LOVE with her art pieces.  
> This art piece was, -fans self- PHEW. I haven't written much smut in my fics yet, and I hope I did this justice.  
> Thank you Jajs for always creating such beatiful and smoking hot SQ art!!

This is definitely, positively, absolutely where she wanted them to head up to. She only wonders if she locked the door before she feels two fingers slip into wet folds. A moan of pleasure escapes her lips, and she smiles against the blonde’s administration, wondering why they didn’t do this sooner.

The blonde wanted to take her out, on some sort of date. She had brought up the topic last Tuesday, the one time Regina had allowed Emma to skip work and stay in bed with her. The huge smile Emma gave her just for that had Regina blushing into her pillow, propelling her to ask the blonde if she would join her in the bath. The tub is one she magicked with her during the curse, one of the few items that she favored from those times. She had prepared the bath, warm water filling to the top, when the blonde joined her, quietly sliding in behind her. Lathering her hands with soap, she rubs Regina’s shoulders, not taking long before her hands slip down Regina’s body and cup her breasts, dragging a moan out of the brunette as she teased one nipple then the other. She mentioned the idea of the date with a nip to her earlobe, knowing that was Regina’s weakness. At first, Regina didn’t understand the question, then remembered the movies she used to watch with Henry, of couples going out for dinner or a show. It is what they do in this universe, outside Storybrooke, though Regina really did not grasp why the pretending when people here wanted to sleep with each other. She understood foreplay, but taking someone out for dinner just to fuck them sounds ludicrous. At least back in the enchanted forest they actually offered coin or sheep, and came out right to say how they desired you. But Emma was teasing her with her touches, her mind was elsewise busy as Emma turns the relaxing bathtub session into a slow orgasm buildup against slick fingers.

Emma brought up the question afterwards, after a proper bath. Regina conceded, unable to say no when Emma was asking in a small voice, knowing it was the voice that betrayed Emma’s nervous state, when she didn’t think she deserved something. The woman was used to rejection of the stuff she desired, and Regina intended to break that norm. So, she played along and did all the required steps. She left work early, ignoring the raised brows of her attendants at the sudden change in her schedule. She rarely left her office, it being the only place she wasn’t still chased or looked upon in disgust or fear by the townspeople. She sent Henry off to Snow and Charming for the night. She wouldn’t call it ‘baby-sitting’, as Henry was a young teenager now, but still, she didn’t want to traumatize him when they eventually came back home. It was also a good will gesture, something for Emma. Since her parents found out she was sleeping with the ex-evil queen, they were on tense terms. They haven’t stopped speaking to her but have stopped making any progression in treating her as their daughter. A night with their grandson should ease out some of the tension. She got dressed up, in a dress that she knew would have the blonde eyeing her ass with the way it swishes, excited at the thought of when the blonde would realize she was wearing nothing underneath. Emma herself has shown up in jeans and a blouse, and even styled her hair into curls, the way she used to have it flowing down her back when she first came to town. For jewelry, she wore only plain gold earrings, those that Henry gave her for her birthday. Regina had gone shopping with him, guiding him to jewelry store within his budget range, as he wanted to buy the gift with his own money. Regina smiled at the sight of them, and smirked when Emma stammered at the sight of her.

She let the woman drive her to a fancy restaurant, one out of town, far away from prying eyes. They weren’t secretive about their relationship, per say, but they never truly went about the town and flaunting it. When Emma mentioned the place, Regina researched all she could about the menu, wanting to be prepared for – well, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want her lack of experience at dating to show. She had expected it to be some rowdy bar, tight space and loud music. She didn’t put it past the blonde to even take her to a fast food joint. But the yellow bug parked in front of a pier, a lone ship docked in the front row, with stringed lights and soft violin music floating in the air. There were other couples sitting on deck, but the lighting and space allowed each table its own privacy. Emma has joked that she would never want to ride another boat after neverland, but now she guided Regina up the steps, biting her lower lip, relaxing only when Regina turned to her with a warm smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She did enjoy the bouquet of peony, the food, the wine. Their chatter easily starting and slowing down, unable to stop talking about Henry, loving that Emma did too. But while they dined on salmon and drank red wine, she wondered if the blonde would just push her against the wall and fuck her in the corridor or try to at least tease her beneath the table. They were sitting across from each other, the table small enough for the woman to slide her leg between her thighs. (Emma would have found her leg soaked). But Emma played the complete perfect gentlewoman, offering her the wine menu, offering her jacket when Regina felt a chill, even letting her share her fries with her.

Regina was starting to think that Emma was only interested in a night being out with her. True, they didn’t get to do much public outings, always ending up trying to outdo each other’s digs and comments until finding themselves in bed, or the couch, or the kitchen counter. Or even one time, Emma’s bug (which will never, ever happen again). Perhaps the blonde needed a change of pace, a reprieve from all the sex. God knows how many times Regina had Emma fucking her with the strap. The woman always gave her what she wanted, no matter what time or place she asked. So she did want to treat Emma to her kind of romantic evening, and even chuckled when the blonde blushed when she reached over the table and held her hand. Really, she keeps forgetting Emma is sometimes like a kid with affection. She only rolled her eye once, when Emma wanted to try each dessert on the menu, but ended up nibbling from each plate as well. They ordered a cheesecake to go for Henry, and made their way off the boat, Regina feeling tingles down her body as Emma holds her hand. She felt the breeze beneath her dress, chiding herself for not wearing anything. As she heads towards the bug, she felt Emma instead pull her right beneath the ship, kissing her with the sound of the waves and music in the background. It really was just the perfect night to end with.

Except…

Except as they start to drive back to town, Emma glances over at her with an amused smile, one that always flares Regina’s insides, and she couldn’t help but to want to tease the blonde, to drive her crazy. She leans in and places a kiss on the blonde’s cheek, her hand trailing down Emma’s jean cladded thigh, careful not to bump the switch gear. Having Emma crash into the sidewalk – just because Regina once blew air into her ear – was enough of an experience.

“What are you doing?” Emma hummed, voice hitching against a certain suck to skin. She rarely leaves hickeys where others can see, no matter how much she wants to claim Emma for herself. She knew the blonde didn’t mind – when they first started, maybe. It was an unspoken rule not to leave any evidence of their ‘sessions’. But it became harder not to mark her, to claim the woman as hers. And so the love bites were left all over the blonde’s body, except on where it would be obvious. Now she places another one, drunk on the idea that she can do so.

“Just saying hello. I had a surprise for you, but once we reach home.” Regina murmurs, after a while easing back on the kisses, leaning back into her own seat. She didn’t want to distract the blonde too much from driving.

“Really? What kind of surprise?” Emma asks her. Regina smirks and, waiting until they stop at the next stoplight, reaches for Emma’s hand on the gear, guiding it to between her legs. She notices when Emma realizes the gist of her surprise.

“/Madame Mayor/.” Emma gasps, hitched breath. She glances to Regina, eyes widening. “The whole time through dinner?!”

Regina laughs, fingers running through her hair. “Yes, dear. Its too bad you were busy with the food, I would’ve teased you more.” She bites back a moan when Emma brushes her fingers momentarily against her cunt, only to remove her hand as the light turns green.

Emma’s eyes darken. “I think I know where to punish you for this, Mills.” She speeds up just a little, but still drives carefully, and Regina couldn’t help to feel excited at what comes next. Punishment in Emma’s terms always means making Regina beg to come, and she’s come to enjoy releasing control in the bedroom. She has come to learn that besides having magic, Emma has a creative imagination, and once she puts something to mind, she goes through with it, despite how wet she herself is when she’s teasing Regina. She catches Emma smirking when she notices how she shifts in her seat, and tries not to whimper as Emma brushes her hand against her leg now anytime she switches gears. The back draw in teasing Emma, is that the woman can tease her back, knowing her weaknesses as well.

It isn’t long until they’re crossing the town line, and as soon as they drive into the town square, Regina starts to prepare her keys to the manor. But when Emma drives past the road to her place, she looks up, confused. “Where are you going?”

“Part two of the date.” Emma hums, lacing her fingers with Regina’s hand, pulling it in to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Regina blinks, feeling her cheeks reddening at the gesture. They keep their hands entangled till they reach a road with fewer houses, up towards a cabin Regina recognizes.

“The cabin? Why here?” Regina murmurs, head tilting to take in a full view. The cabin seems freshly cleaned, with balloons and flowers left at the doorstep. A basket with a few of Regina’s favorite wine bottles can be spotted as well. Regina guesses that the basket includes a cheese tray.

“I borrowed it from Ruby. Henry kept mentioning how you’d bring him up here for the summer, so I thought we’d stay here for the weekend? Charming and Mary Mar –, Snow, will be bringing Henry up tomorrow afternoon, to spend the rest of the weekend up here camping with us.” She bites her lower lip, scuffing the ground. “It’s up to you. If you want to. We don’t have to do it, unless you want to…Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely. Thank you.” Regina shuts her up with a kiss, wondering how long it took Emma to pull all this. She deepens the kiss, pulling back to whisper into Emma’s ear with a slight drawl, “Now, I recall something about a punishment in order for my lack of clothes?”

She doubted anyone would walk into the cabin, and so she forgets all about thoughts of locks as Emma keeps touching her, drawing out each pleasured moan as she shifts the dress higher above her hips, knocking into things as they move from the main hallway into the living room. She pulls Emma into a rough kiss, wanting to devour her whole. Her arousal always a strong presence when the blonde was near, and Regina wasn’t sure which was worse: when she had to touch herself at night to the thought of the blonde when she first came into town, or now, when the blonde was there but loved to tease her.

“Take. It. Off.” She huffs, tugging at Emma’s clothes. She nips at the woman’s neck when she laughs, but Emma backs off to pull the shirt over her head. Seeing Regina is staring, she takes her time when it comes to her jeans, slowly shifting them off her ass, turning around to wiggle it in front of Regina’s face.

“Really, Swan?” Regina comments. With a raised brow, she twirls her finger, smirking at Emma’s surprised yelp when Regina’s magic has her completely bare.

“That’s not fair!” Emma turns around to face her, pouting. She doesn’t cover her body, and Regina feels her mouth dry at the sight.

“Here, lets make it even.” Regina hums, unzipping her dress. Emma reaches over and stills her hand, eyes darkening.

“Did I say you can take it off?” She murmurs, yet leans in and scrunches the dress against Regina’s back, exposing her wet cunt more. Her other hand runs through the soft curls, smirking as she hears Regina’s whimper.

“You’re going to get two punishments, for that magic trick, and the no panties. But first, --” Emma hums, letting her fingers slide in, curling them upwards, “I need to see you come.” Regina muffles her moans, her clit throbbing at the way Emma teases her, peppering kisses down her neck as she tells her “Gina, I want to hear you. Its just us here.” which has Regina crying out unhindered as Emma adds another finger, lips latching onto skin and sucking as Regina comes gushing, wetness seeping against the blonde’s hand as she comes.

Emma keeps kissing her throat, her shoulder, unable to drag her mouth off the woman’s skin, and Regina reaches down to touch the woman, feeling a jolt of arousal at finding Emma wet as well. She starts to rub Emma’s clit, matching her pace the blonde’s panting against her ear, the room filled only with their gasps and moans for awhile as they touch each other, pulling an orgasm from one another. Regina leans against the wall as the blonde comes after her, gently easing her fingers out of her, and bringing them up to her lips, taking a taste. The blonde swears at the sight, leaning in to kiss Regina, tasting herself on the woman’s lips. She knew in the back of her mind that she was supposed to punish Regina, but that’s the problem: whenever they start, they just can’t keep their arms off each other.

With a grin, she lowers herself down Regina’s body, her hands trailing over the woman’s dress, till she reaches the woman’s thighs. She slowly spreads Regina’s fold and takes one long lick, tasting the woman before curling her tongue over the woman’s clit and giving it one hard suck. Regina’s head bang against the wall at that, and she whispers “Emma, don’t stop”, grabbing on to the blonde’s head and holding on to her tightly as Emma licks and sucks at her throbbing clit. It doesn’t take long, especially after Emma slides a finger in, to have Regina coming again, Emma licking the wetness as it seeps down Regina’s thighs, giving her ass an appreciative squeeze before standing up, a smug smile on her face.

“Shut up,” Regina growls, before she grabs hold of Emma and magicks them to the cabin’s bedroom. They land on soft sheets, and Regina is grateful that Emma had prepared the room. She takes her time now, hands roaming down the blonde’s skin, looking on appreciatively at having the blonde naked before her. Emma never really fully took off all her clothes before, or did so in the dark. Regina takes her time to show her appreciation, placing love bites all over the woman’s body, sucking at the sensitive spots that has Emma throwing a hand over her eyes as the senses overwhelm her. Regina couldn’t help but to cup each breast in her hands, squeezing them as she places a kiss at the woman’s collarbone, her lips moving across the blonde’s skin to pull a nipple into her mouth, giving it one long s u c k, as her fingers tug at the other one. Emma juts against her at that, swearing out loud as Regina keeps her attention on her breasts. The blonde’s comment at Regina being a breast more than an ass person has the woman lightly slapping her clit. Emma quiets after that, only making sounds as she comes with Regina’s head between her thighs, their fingers entwined with one another.

Later, much later, as they lie spread against the bed, body glistening with sweat, does Emma lifts her head and eyes Regina, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Oh?” Regina huffs, resting her head against one shoulder, her hand reaching over to trail along the blonde’s stomach. “and here I thought I got away with it.” She teases, chuckling as Emma flicks her hand away at that.

“Mills –” Emma scoots over, climbing over Regina’s body, a pleasured moan escaping her lips at the feel of their skin against each other. Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, Regina’s dress came off. “Your punishment for lack of clothes, is to put on some.”

Regina raises a brow, not sure if she heard her right. Emma uses the moment to lean over, pulling something from the night desk. Regina glances at the item, a simple purple underwear, something she would wear with her regular clothes, -- with a tiny little vibrator attached inside.

“Oh..” Regina feels her throat become dry, compared to how wet she finds herself down south.

“Yes, /oh/.” Emma hums, handing Regina the underwear, leaning down to murmur into her ear, “you’re to wear this and not come until I tell you to. Do you think you can do that, madame mayor?”

She nods, feeling her cheeks reddening. Emma beams, shifting to have Regina get up, eyes on the mayor as she pulls on the underwear. Regina can feel the woman’s gaze on her, making her feel hot and bothered, and waits. When nothing happens, she turns around, catching Emma just staring at her, eyes darkened with lust.

“I want you to stand there and keep trying to stand still as it starts to vibrate.” Emma says, voice husky. Regina looks on surprised, as Emma rarely tells her what she wants. She stands still, watching Emma pull out her phone, clicking on the screen. It doesn’t take much long till it starts to vibrate, and she lets out a pleasured gasp of the feel of it against her clit. Emma moves her thumb across the phone screen again, and Regina keeps her eyes on the blonde, biting her lower lip as it starts to vibrate stronger this time.

“Emma, please…”

“Yes?’ The blonde replies, looking expectantly, the moans escaping Regina’s lip each time her thumb moves upward on the phone’s screen. “Had enough?”

The mayor is close to saying ‘yes’, but she remembers this is supposed to be a punishment, and she shakes her head, even as her knees lock, trembling against the strain of the vibration against her throbbing clit.

“Good girl.” Emma smiles, and scoots over till she is sitting at the edge of the bed. She motions to her lap. “Come here, show how me how needy you are.”

Regina resists, stubborn at showing how desperate she is just from this simple toy. But Emma does something to her screen that has the vibrator squeezing her clit gently, then stronger, and she gives in, twitching as she walks back over to the blonde, reaching to sit on her lap, facing her.

“Ah, ah.” Emma says, turning her around, having her back to Emma’s front. Regina whimpers as she feels her cunt brushing against the woman’s knee in this position, Emma keeping the vibrator at the same level as she drops her phone, an arm circling the woman’s stomach as the other reaches for her throat, placing a kiss at the back of her nape. Regina’s body trembles at the woman’s touches, her hold on her keeping her from shifting, blushing as she knows Emma can feel the wetness against her knee, a moan escaping her lips as Emma nudge’s her knee into her. She closes her eyes against the woman’s hold, only for Emma to tighten her grip, “open your eyes, Regina. I want you to see.” Regina does as she’s told, eyes widening when she realizes they’re sitting in front of a mirror. She watches herself ride Emma’s knee, the way Emma looks as Regina fucks herself to the woman’s leg, the wet patch at the underwear as Emma finally lets her comes, hissing in her ear “come for me, Mills”.

Emma’s grip on her had her from falling over, crying out as she comes, the vibrator not stopping even then. Emma lets her ride it out, lifting her and placing her on the bed only as her body relaxes, murmuring sweet things into her ear. Regina reaches to remove the soaked underwear, but Emma places an arm over her, stilling her from doing so.

“Regina, ah ah, there were two punishments.” She hums, pressing a kiss to Regina’s surprised expression. “Don’t you remove it yet.” Emma places another kiss to her cheek, then starts to get off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Regina lifts her head of the pillow, once she sees Emma not intending to return to the bed, her thighs shifting to ease the vibrations on her sensitive clit.

“I feel like making some pancakes. Don’t remove the underwear until I’m back.” Emma orders, and with a wink leaves the room, grinning as she hears Regina yelling Spanish profanities after her.

Besides wanting to keep Regina in a state of arousal, she really did want pancakes. The blonde always had a sweet tooth, especially after a fuck session. Regina tended to leave her a drawer of snacks when she was over. The first time she found the drawer of sweets, she was surprised, touched that Regina noticed and actually left them for her. The woman was always doing small things thinking Emma wouldn’t notice. But coming from a childhood where no one ever treated her to anything nice, she did notice.

Checking through the cabinets, she beams as she spots the ingredients, mentally reminding herself to thank Ruby for setting this up. She thought of breakfast food at the last minute, remembering how Henry would be there the next day. She feels herself blush, thanking god that Regina scheduled Henry to be over at her parents. She doubted she could keep quiet, -- she never did, even Regina, and had to sometimes cover her mouth with the woman’s own underwear. (Sure, it was also something she loved to do; no one said she can’t ever kill two birds with one stone).

Placing a cooking apron over her body, she takes her time to set up the flour and eggs, turning the stove on. The brush of the apron against her bare skin, combined with the thought of Regina walking into the kitchen and seeing her in just an apron, has her body doused in arousal. She tries to focus on the pancakes, usually able to make mean pancakes without even putting much effort. So she hums, trying to get her thoughts off what awaits her in bed, when she feels two arms circling her, and a warm body pressing up against her back.

“Emma…” Regina moans, and Emma swears, but doesn’t turn, knowing if she does, she’ll forget about the pancakes.

“Yes, Mills?” She hums, nearly cracking the egg wrong as Regina slips her hand beneath the apron, squeezing at her breast.

“Emma, darling, please, enough. I’m so close to coming…” The woman whimpers, unabashedly rubbing herself against Emma’s body. The blonde can feel how wet the woman is, from the way she pushes herself up against Emma’s ass. The image of Regina having a strap while doing so has Emma groaning, and she tells Regina “to bend over the kitchen counter” without turning around. Only when she finishes making a set of pancakes, does she reach over and slap the woman’s ass, enjoying the way Regina groans at that.

“Do you really need to come?” Emma asks Regina, her hand trailing over the woman’s underwear. She can see how Regina’s body strains at her touch, how her muscles along her back tense as she keeps herself from coming.

“Yes, I can’t, it keeps vibrating, so close ---” Regina says in between pleasured sighs, gripping tightly to the kitchen counter. Emma trails her fingers down the woman’s back, raking her nails down, feeling herself getting wet at how Regina reacts at that, crying out as her back arches.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem that you’re in need to really come..” Emma muses, yet her hand shifts the underwear to the side to brush her fingers along the woman’s fold, pulling back to find her fingers soaked.

“Madame Mayor..” Emma groans, bring her lips to Regina’s mouth. The woman sucks on them without waiting, giving Emma’s finger a nip as well.

“I can’t wait either.” Emma whispers, and steps behind the brunette. Regina moans in relief as she feels Emma’s hand circling around her body to reach for her clit, twisting it gently. That alone with the constant vibrator has her coming, crying out as Emma keeps touching her, losing her balance as she comes.

The blonde catches her, and murmurs sweet words to her as she carries her back to bed, pancakes long forgotten.

Regina slowly wakes up from her dreams, momentarily lost as to where she is. She feels a pleasurable sense, hips shifting of their own accord as she notices being shrouded by blonde curls. It comes back to her, the cabin in the woods, and all she can sense is her skin bare, except for the underwear, with a vibrator still on it, moving at a low pace. She stretches, lying across her stomach as the blonde notices she’s awake.

“Morning” Emma murmurs, pressing a kiss against Regina’s shoulder, as her fingers shift the underwear to slip her fingers into the woman. For the next hour all Regina can feel is Emma’s fingers inside her, claiming her, teasing her into becoming just one throbbing being for the Swan’s touch. The orgasm comes slowly this time, pooling into each center of her body, rising and rising until Emma tells her she can let go, she can come – and she does, closing her eyes and lips parted into a silent moan as she comes against Emma’s fingers.

Emma might have said something, but Regina falls asleep again after that, with Emma’s fingers still inside her. Emma gently eases her fingers out, watching on with a soft smile as Regina sleeps, before getting up and preparing the living room for Henry’s arrival.

Emma had just cleaned off their clothes from the living room when she hears a car honking outside. She steps outside and Henry runs into her, hugging her middle as she waves to Ruby. He chats nonstop about his night with his grandparents, and Emma doesn’t tense as much at the mention of them. He shows her the pumpkin pie they gave him to pass to his parents, and Emma tries not to blush as he hops on the kitchen counter, glad that she cleaned that as well before he came over.

“So! Blueberry or strawberry pancakes?” She asks him, as she starts on making a fresh batch. Henry works on his homework while she does, and she lets him pour the mix into the stove once it was ready.

“Sorry I’m late.” Emma and Henry hear behind them. Turning around, they spot Regina in what clearly is Emma Swan’s pajamas, leaning against the wall, smiling her soft smile, reserved only for them.

“Morning, mom!”

“Morning sleepy head.” Emma hums across to Regina, over Henry as he hugs Regina. Emma flips the pancake, glancing to the side as she sees son and mom interact. It wasn’t the first time Emma would be over for breakfast, but seeing as she doesn’t have to rush to work afterwards, this was a plus. Especially when she spots Regina blushing when she notices Emma’s apron. The three stay at the kitchen counter, Regina helping Emma to transfer the stack of pancakes to their plates as Henry talks excitedly about their weekend ahead at the cabin. Its only when Emma closes the stove, and takes a seat besides Regina, hands linked under the table, that she feels she’s at home, leaning into Regina to thank her for going on a date with her.

Regina turns and smiles at her, and with Henry watching, leans forward to press a kiss on the lips.

“Ugh, moooooom.” Henry mock pouts, and they laugh, Emma flicking a pancake at his face.

“Henry, Emma, don’t you dare—” Regina starts, but its futile, as both start throwing food at each other. Its only when one hits Regina that she joins in, the other two calling foul as she uses her magic to fling the pancakes. All in all, a good start to their week at the cabin.

Later, Regina tries a silencing spell on their room. It was Emma’s turn to wear the purple underwear. She had her own surprise for the blonde, a blue little box tucked in her purse.


End file.
